


Making Out

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: 30 Days of OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's body parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

“Irvine? Are you lost?” Nope, just about caught red handed.

“Hey, Quistis! Nah, I'm just bringing this back to Squall.” I brandished the weapon's magazine and I'd brought along just for this purpose.

Quistis crossed her arms over she chest and and frowned. “You've past his room. It's 48.”

I looked around in confusion and slapped my forehead with a groan. “I thought it was 84! Man, that would have been awkward, wouldn't it?”

“Not very,” she said as she turned to walk me back in the 'right' direction. Down the hall the direction I was headed a head with flipped out brown hair poked out of a door and ducked back in again. “Eighty four is mine and it will be empty for a while.”

At Squall's door I knocked and waited. I knew he wasn't there. How? Because I'd just seen him being dragged off on some fool errand with Rinoa not a half hour before. She'd keep him busy. I tried to think of how I was going to ditch Quistis but thankfully I didn't have to. She bid me goodnight and rounded the corner to leave the dorms.

As soon as her footsteps were well and truly gone off down, I slipped off down the hall to Selphie's room. She had the door cracked and opened it when I got close.

“Geeze! That was close,” she said as I slid into the room and slid an arm around her waist, tossing the magazine over my shoulder to land with aslap on the floor.

Selphie responded with a giggle and the click of her door locking. My girl did NOT mess around, that's for sure. Before I knew what was happening, she'd gotten my duster off and had me very happily pinned to her bed, my back to the wall and her straddling my lap.

“Damn, baby,” I started but she cut me off with her eager mouth over mine. And seriously, who is going to complain when the most beautiful girl in the world is sitting on your lap doing that thing with her tongue that made cherry stems fall by the wayside knotted up of their own accord just in anticipation?

Not to mention her nails digging into my chest (when had she gotten my vest off? I didn't remember her doing that, but she was a quick little devil) leaving tails of scratches and drawing some very pleased noises out of me.

I tried to run my hands over her thighs, but she slapped them away, breaking off our kiss long enough to say, “Show some restraint, Irvine.”

I ignore her advise and she slapped my hands again. “No touchy, cowboy! I'll let you know when you can put your hands on me.”

I chuckled at her rule for this engagement, but played along. And Everything went swimmingly with her bracing herself against my chest and snaking her tongue from my earlobe down to my collarbone before taking a nibble of that protruding structure. I even managed to resist touching her when her talented little tongue flicked over the stud in my left nipple, tho I did make a sound that was purely animal in nature.

Her hot mouth came back to mine then and I was greatful for that until I realized that while her mouth was busily pressed against mine, her tongue winding and slipping and drawing mine into her mouth, her hips were busy grinding into mine.

“Fuck, Selphie,” I managed to gasp out between applications of her hungry mouth on mine. She tangled her hands in my hair and I wondered where my hat had gone, but only for a second. Another roll of her hips had me seeing stars and wanting to touch her became a real physical ache in my hands and wrists.

“All in good time,” came her perky reply and she pressed her whole body against mine with another thrust of her hips and twirl of her tongue.

This went on for at least forty years. I grew old before she let me get another word in and I was almost ashamed of the word that I did get when she pulled back briefly to catch her breath and pop the top button on my pants that had gotten far, far too small while I aged.

“Please. Hyne, Selphie. Please let me touch you. PLEASE.” She looked up from the second strained button and leaned her head to one side, eyes twinkling udner faked confusion.

“Oh! I forgot all about that.” She didn't even look at the third or fourth buttons she flipped open, but she did look down when my cock sprang out of my pants like some sort of pulsing enraged beast. “Awww!” she cooed. “I think he likes me!”

I'd had it. “Yeah, well he's not the only one.” I gabbed her by the back of the head and crushed her mouth to mine, levering her backwards and sideways to land on her back on the bed before I crouched over top her her and started unzipping that bright yellow dress.

I swear, she'd giggle during the apocalypse.


End file.
